


An Unwritten Future

by iloveromance



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: On graduation Day from Hill Valley High School, Marty gives Jennifer the surprise of her life. But memories and fears about her future might keep her from experiencing the most wonderful kind of happiness. Based on scenes from "Back to the Future Parts I, II and III."





	An Unwritten Future

"Congratulations, graduates of Hill Valley High School, Class of 19-."

Before Vice Principal Strickland could even utter the year, the graduates erupted into cheers of joy. Their high school days were finally over. Scores of tasseled caps flew into the air, but Marty McFly's cap stayed firmly on his head.

Instead of celebrating with the rest of his class, he was busy scouring the crowd for any sign of his one true love. And when he spotted her, his heart beat faster. In her cap and gown and her hair cascading onto her shoulders, she'd never looked more beautiful.

"Jennifer..."

He rushed toward her and took her into his arms, giving her a kiss that she wouldn't soon forget. When he drew back she stared at him in surprise and then threw her arms around him.

"Oh Marty, isn't this wonderful? We're graduates!"

Overwhelmed with love for her, Marty lifted her off the ground and spun her around. The laughter that it created was a sound that he never tired of hearing.

"Marty, put me down!" She giggled. "People are watching!"

He did as she asked; putting her down so gently that she practically floated to the ground and then gave her a quick kiss.

"I don't care. I want everyone to know that I have the best girl in the world! HEY EVERYONE, I LOVE JENNIFER!" he yelled.

"Marty, come on! I'm hardly worth announcing to everyone!" She laughed.

"You are to me, Jennifer."

Forgetting about her embarrassment, she wrapped her arms around him once more and drew him closer. "I love you, Marty."

"And I love you, Jennifer." They kissed without any concern over who might be watching, but Jennifer was unprepared for his sudden withdrawal.

"Marty, what's wrong?" He smiled and touched her cheek. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is perfect."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Something I've been waiting my whole life to do."

"I don't understand. What are you talking ab-."

He reached into his pocket and she gasped when she saw the small black object in his hand. And then slowly he lowered himself to one knee. "Jennifer, will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with tears as he opened the small velvet box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring that must have cost him a lot of money. "M-marry you?"

He took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I love you so much, Jennifer and nothing would make me happier than to have you as my wife."

"B-but what about college?"

"Forget college. All I want is you."

"But Marty, it's wrong... You worked so hard and... Well I just don't know about this. It's so sudden."

"Jennifer, what is it? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you Marty, but..."

"But what?"

"Marty, do you remember when Doc Brown put us in the Delorean and said we had to go with him because our future depended on it?"

Marty cringed, wishing she hadn't remembered that. It was much too hard to explain. The Doc promised him that she'd have no memory of seeing her future self and he had no idea what to say to her. But miraculously something came to mind.

"You mean the dream you had about seeing yourself in the future?"

"I-I don't think it was a dream, Marty! It seemed so _real_! I mean, I saw _us_ , in the _future_! We had kids and we were... _old_! And you got _fired_!"

"Jennifer-."

"It scared me, Marty! I mean what if we get married and that's the way our lives turn out? Getting married in the Chapel of Love is not how I dreamed my wedding day to be! I want a big wedding with all of our family and friends there! I want to walk down the aisle of a big church and wear the most beautiful wedding dress that anyone's ever seen!"

"And you will, Jennifer."

"And I want to live somewhere that's not Hill Valley!"

His smile disappeared. "Not Hill Valley?"

"I know you love your family and I love them too! But wouldn't it be nice to live in a completely different city? Somewhere that there are new opportunities? We've lived here our whole lives and just once I want to be able to walk downtown in a city that has a clock tower that actually works! I need new surroundings and most of all I want to live in a city where the whole town doesn't follow our every move! I mean, you can understand that, right?"

"Well of course I can but-."

"Marty, I love you but I don't want our lives to turn out like that! I just can't do it! But I'm afraid that if we get married, our future is headed for disaster before it even begins!"

He took her hands and kissed her. "Jennifer look, I'm scared too. But don't you remember what Doc Brown said before he left on the train with Clara and their two children from 1885, and I told him that the note I had found had been erased?"

"Yeah..."

"He said; _Of course it's erased. It means your future hasn't been written yet. No one's has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one_. And that's what I plan to do. I promise you, if you'll just say that you'll marry me...Not now but someday. Whenever you're ready, I promise to love you for the rest of our lives. And if you want a big wedding in a big church surrounded by all of our family and friends, then that's the kind of wedding we'll have. I just want to make you happy."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she smiled as he took her face in his hands and gently brushed the tears away.

"You really mean that, Marty?"

"You have my word. On one condition."

"Anything."

"Doc Brown is the best man."

She smiled and hugged Marty tightly. "He sure is. And I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Marty's eyes brightened. "Jennifer, what are you saying?"

She held out her left hand. "I'm saying _yes_ , Marty. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Once again he picked her up and spun her around, before slowly lowering her to her feet.

"I love you, Marty."

"I love you too, Jennif-." Her mouth was on his, kissing him in a way he'd never been kissed before. For the first time in his life he was truly happy. And he could hardly wait for their future to begin. Their _real_ future. The one where they lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
